The Kidnapping of Alex M, Dylan and Justin B
by TrueLoveAlways16
Summary: Eleven years ago, they were kidnapped. Alex is Gabriella's sister. Dylan and Justin are Troy's brothers. Two are famous. Two are actually dating. One has cancer. Will they ever actually havea normal life? on Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

**Full summary: Eleven years ago 3 children were kidnapped. Two are famous singers. One has cancer. Will they ever make it to a normal life? Read to find out..**

**The Kidnapping Of Alex Montez, Dylan and Justin Bolton:**

**Chapter 1: How It Happened…**

Life was good for the lives of seven year olds Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. They had awesome friends, loving parents, and siblings that were definitely annoying at times, but hey, can't live with them, can't live without them, right? Troy had 5-year-old twin brothers, Dylan and Justin, who seemed to never get along with Troy. Gabriella only had one sister, only a month or two younger than the Bolton Twins, and her name was Alex. When together, all three of the younger siblings could cause a mess of trouble, but their older siblings loved them.. well, as much as any older brother or sister would. So, yeah, definitely, life was good. Until one day in Central Park, their siblings went missing.

It started out like any other day of the summer. The date was May 23, 1998. School let out early this day, which left all children excited for summer.

"Gabriella!"

Gabriella turned around at her name. She knew that voice anywhere. It was, of course, her best friend Troy. They had lived next door to each other for their entire lives. Gabriella smiled as her best friend caught up with her on the steps.

"Hey Troy! You happy that school let out early?" Gabriella asked happily.

Troy smiled one of his famous front-tooth-less grins and said, "Duh, Gabs! Summer is awesome. No more Ms. Samuels."

Gabriella laughed whole-heartedly at Troy's expression when he said that dreadful math teacher's name.

"Oh, come on Troy. She isn't _that_ bad."

Troy rolled his eyes and playfully pushed her as they made their way to the playground.

"You're only sayin' that 'cause you're her star pupil."

"Wow, big word coming from a boy with a small brain." Gabriella teased.

Troy glared at her and said, "I'll give you a five second head start."

Gabriella's eyes widened as Troy started counting, "1..2.."

She immediately took off running, closely followed by a grinning Troy. They played tag for what seemed like hours, until finally they sat down on the swings, exhausted.

"Troy, what time is it?"

"Umm.. almost four-thirty, why?"

Gabriella shot him a look, "Our mom's get off work at like 1, Troy. School ends at 2:30."

Troy rolled his eyes, as if to say 'so?'.

Gabriella continued, "Haven't you noticed that we're the only kids left out here with Coach Carter? Everyone else has gone home."

As Troy looked around the playground, he realized she was right. Their mom's usually were on time when picking their oldest children up from school.

"Don't freak, Gabs. I'm sure they're on their way." Troy said, although not sounding confident, even to himself.

A few minutes later, their father's came rushing outside looking for their children. Gabriella nudged Troy and pointed to their father's. Their father's only came when something bad happened.

"Dad? What's going on?" Troy asked as his father pulled him off the swing and into his arms.

"We'll explain in the car, okay?" Troy's father, Jack, stated, more than asked.

Gabriella's father quickly pulled her into his arms and then rushed up the stairs and outside of the school. Gabriella looked at Troy, scared. Troy gave her a small smile. They all got into the car and buckled up.

"Dad," Gabriella's voice whimpered from the backseat, "did something happen to momma?"

Her father, Alan, looked back at her from the front seat of Jack's car.

"No, sweetie, your mother is fine. It's about Alex and the boys.." Alan said carefully.

Gabriella shot Troy a confused look, as did he to her.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked.

After a few seconds of silence, Jack pulled into a parking space. The young children looked out their windows, both thinking the same thing.

"Why're we at the park, daddy?" Gabriella asked.

Alan tuned to the children and said, "your mom and Troy's mom both took the kids to the park today and.."

Alan paused.

"They went missing." Jack continued for Alan.

"Missing? What do you mean by that, Dad? Kidnapped?" Troy said angrily.

"We don't know that for sure, Troy. Come on, your mothers are waiting and talking to the police." Jack responded as he opened the driver door.

A few minutes and hugs from their mother's later, the families sat down on a park bench to talk about the situation.

"I was just getting her a toy she wanted from the bag, then I turned around and she was gone!" Maria, Gabriella's mother, cried.

Alan hugged her tightly, while Gabriella chewed on her bottom lip (something she did, and still does, when she's highly upset).

Gabriella and Troy didn't know what to think. It's been about 11 years since they were first told their siblings were kidnapped. This is the story of Alex, Dylan, and Justin over a decade after their abrupt kidnapping.

**Where are they now?**

**Alex—**

I'm almost 16 years old; I'm so excited to get to drive. Alone. My parents I mean, seriously, talk about over protective. They barely let me drive as it is, which aggravates me to no end. Well, I kind of understand. I mean, I am a fifteen-year-old popstar sensation living in New York City. Oh! I also have a awesome boyfriend. I've known him since forever and I love him to pieces.

**Dylan—**

Sup, I'm Dylan. I'm sixteen, which annoys my girlfriend Alex to no end, because she has yet to turn sixteen. I love annoying her, but also, I love her. She's basically the only family I have here in New York. When I was about ten, my parents abandoned me, leaving me with my Aunt Lucille (numbero uno cat fanatic). Have I mentioned that I'm a famous singer?

**Justin—**

I'm Justin; I'm sixteen years old. I don't really talk much, probably cause of all the .. um.. never mind. I live in New York. Oh. I have cancer.


	2. Chapter 2: A Day In The Life Of: Alex

Chapter 2: A Day In The Life Of: Alex

Alex pov

**August 29, 2009**

**5 a.m.**

**Tour bus;; close to home, hopefully!**

Annoying. That's the first word that pops into my head when I hear my alarm beeping. I groan and rub my eyes. It's no use trying to go back to sleep, because my manager just marches into my room and pours a glass of water on me until I roll my lazy butt out of bed. I should know; he does it every time we have a busy day and I won't get up.

That's one thing I hate about touring. Waking up at an unreasonable, ungodly hour of the night. Except tonight's different, which causes me to groan even more. We have several interviews throughout the day, leading up to our last concert. We're visiting some school, one I've never even heard of. Some high school in New York. Although, it will be good to be home after our last concert.

I turn off my alarm and sit up in bed. I rub my eyes tiredly and take a peek at the time. Five- freaking- o'clock. The only good thing about this tour-

A rapid knocking on the door interrupts my thinking.

"Come in if you have coffee!" I grumble.

The door opens and revels the one and _only_ good thing about waking up at five o'clock in the morning on a tour bus.

"Morning sunshine!" Dylan smiles and offers me a coffee.

I smile back and take the coffee. I quickly take a sip and wonder how lucky I am to have Dylan. Dylan has gorgeous blue eyes, which I adore constantly. They're much more fascinating then my plain ol' brown eyes (although, Dylan repeatedly disagrees with me calling my eyes beautiful..).

"Have I told you lately that you're the best boyfriend ever?" I ask, after running a hand through my messy brown (more like black) hair. I definitely need a haircut.

Dylan smirks, "Once or twice."

I roll my eyes and lean in to kiss him. I fall flat onto the bed.

"What the crap, Dylan?!" I exclaim unhappily.

Dylan laughs and says, "You'll never get up if I kiss you."

I glare at him and throw a pillow at his head as I make my way towards the bathroom.

--

**Same Day..**

**9 a.m.**

**Interview with People magazine**

"So, Alex. I hear you're last and final tour concert is here in New York! You excited?"

I laugh and smile politely, "Yep! I couldn't be more excited to see my fans, but I'm also excited to come home and see my friends."

The interview lady laughs; she never tells me her name, which I find slightly odd. The interview continues for about thirty minutes, until I get pulled away and escorted out of the building and onto the tour bus.

I flop down on the couch and sigh. Could this day _get_ any longer?!

--

**August, 2009. I forgot the date, it's been a long day.**

**10 a.m.**

**last interview before concert! **

_**OK! Magazine headquarters:**_

"Alex, is it true that you might have a TV show on Disney Channel premiering this summer?"

I frown slightly; this man isn't as nice as the lady at People.

"Yes, it's called Wizards of Waverly Place and ironically my name is Alex!" I laugh.

The man barely chuckles and replies, "Well, that sounds interesting. Could you tell us more?"

I nod and tell him all about the show. At the end of the interview, he didn't even smile at me. So. Awkward.

**August, 2009 (still no clue what day. I know it's a Monday. Oh. Wait. Maybe it's a Thursday? Heck, I don't know!)**

**1:15 p.m.**

**Some school.. East High, maybe? Eh, I don't know.**

"So.. what's the name of the school again?" I ask as I stretch backstage.

Dylan laughs and says, "East High."

"So, the initials spell EH? That's hilarious!" I giggle.

Dylan rolls his eyes and pulls me in for a hug, "I know you'll do great, Alex."

I smile and hug him back.

"Thanks. I can't believe you can't stay for the show. That sucks." I frown.

"Yeah well, my parents actually want to see me. Apparently being away on tour for two months will do that to parents."

I laugh and reply, "Apparently," I pause and then listen to hear someone call my name to go on stage, "Oops. Missed my cue. Well, I've got to go. I love you, Dyl."

I lower my voice on the last four words. Dylan smiles a heart-breaking, total rock-star image worthy smile that sends my heart racing.

"I love you too, Alex." He replies and then kisses me.. on the cheek.

I shove him away playfully as I quickly grab a microphone from a stage member. I hear the shouts of the crowd and I close my eyes in happiness. Who'd ever thought my life would turn out like this? I take a breath and walk out onstage, where I can see and hear hundreds of students screaming.

"Hey guys!" I say with a smile and wave towards the audience.

Unbeknownst to me, my big sister is in the crowd staring at me in shock.


	3. Chapter 3: A Day In the Life Of: D&J

A Day in the Life of: Dylan

I groan as I carry my luggage up the stairs.

"Stupid elevator being broken." I mumble as I finally make it to the third floor.

I huff as I reach down into my jeans pocket. I finally get my keys out and unlock my door.

"Mom, Dad.. I'm home!" I yell as I literally drag my suitcase inside.

No one answers me. Worriedly, I drop my suitcase and search the apartment.

"Mom? Dad?" I ask but then finally find a note attached to the fridge.

_Dear Dylan,_

_Your mother and I left New York permanently. We feel that you are of age now that you can be on your own. Don't try to contact us, because we have changed our numbers. Don't try looking for us. We have forgotten to mention one last detail that we swore we were never going to tell you. _

_You're adopted. _

_-Your father_

By the time I finish reading the letter, my hands are shaking I'm so pissed off. My parents _abandoned _me. They think I'm old enough to be on my own? I angrily crumple the paper and throw it on the ground. I look around the apartment and notice the things my parents left behind. I throw a family picture at the wall. Was my entire life a complete lie?

Adopted. The word keeps playing in my head like a bad song. I grab my hair and fall to the floor. Adopted. I fall asleep to my thoughts.

My cell phone rings suddenly and I jump out of my nightmare.

"Hello?" I mumble.

"Hey sleepy head, did I wake you up?"

I clench my jaw. I don't need to tell her. I don't have to tell her.

"Can you come over?"

I hate how my voice sounds so… emotional.

"Of course, baby. What's wrong?"

Alex is worried and I can tell.

"Just.. please." Then I add quietly, "I need you."

There isn't any hesitation in her voice when she answers, "I'll be over in ten."

I hang up the phone without as much as a goodbye. My world is falling apart at the seams.

A day in the life of: Justin

I was ten when I was told I had cancer. I suppose you could say I'm lucky that I've survived this long. You could also say that I could have good parents, but it wouldn't be true. My mom's a druggie and sometimes (most of the time) an alcoholic. She isn't caring or sensitive to me about my disease. She tells me that I'm a "defected child" almost everyday.

I walk the streets alone most days. I steal money to pay for my treatment. Don't judge. Despite what some people in my school think, I don't do drugs. Today is just another day at school. Yes, surprise, surprise, I actually go to school. I need a scholarship so I can get the hell away from my mother.

I walk up the steps of East High quietly. I don't usually hang around a lot of people, because usually they just end up disappointed that I haven't alerted the authorities about my home life. I'm still a bit nauseated from the chemo I had recently so I kind of stumble down the hallway.

"Troy… look at him. He can barely walk."

I close my eyes and sigh. They probably think I'm drunk; wouldn't be the first time.

"Woah, dude. Take it easy." Someone puts a hand on me and I flinch away.

"Don't touch me." I say quietly.

"Are you, drunk?" the girl asks.

I sigh heavily, "Nope. It's the chemo."

I feel like being blatantly honest, so there it is.

"Chemo? The boy replies, "Oh. Dude. You need to be in a hospital."

"Troy, we should take him there. I don't think he can make it on his own."

I back away from the couple, "No offense, but I don't know you."

"I'm Troy Bolton and this is my girlfriend, Gabriella Montez."

AN: I know, crappy ending but hey it's a new chap. : ) review!


End file.
